


Truth or Dare

by lesbianmorgwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmorgwen/pseuds/lesbianmorgwen
Summary: 'I dare you to kiss me'Morgana and Gwen play a game of truth or dare
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a longer fic but have this for now

"I dare you to kiss me."

Gwen was sure she felt her heart stop in that moment. She just stared at Morgana, who was grinning as though she hadn't made Gwen's stomach flip. Gwen couldn't tell whether she was joking or not.

"What?"

"Kiss me. That's your dare," Morgana replied, still seemingly oblivious to Gwen's panic.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We're friends right?"

Friends. Morgana had been Gwen's closest friend for almost 5 years, but recently 'friend' wasn't the right word to describe what Morgana meant to her. Because it wasn't that Gwen didn't want to kiss Morgana, she just hadn't wanted it to happen like this. She'd known that this game of truth or dare was a bad idea, but she'd had just enough to drink that she had ignored that instinct, and now she was cursing herself for that.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll think of something else," Morgana said, her grin replaced with a concerned frown, and suddenly Gwen was overcome with the thought that if she didn't accept the dare, Morgana would wonder why and then she would know. So, against her better judgement, Gwen leaned forward and kissed Morgana.

It was only going to be a quick peck, but Morgana placed her hand gently on the back of Gwen's neck and pulled her in. And it wasn't until Morgana opened her mouth to deepen the kiss that Gwen pulled away from her, a bit too aggressively.

Morgana looked shocked and then went pink and muttered an apology. They sat in silence as a million words hung in the air around them, none of them the right ones.

"Your turn! Truth or dare?" Gwen blurted out loudly.

"Um… truth,"

Only one question came to Gwen's mind, and though everything told her not to ask it, she couldn't help herself.

"Did you enjoy the kiss?"

Morgana hesitated. "Yes," she said quietly. Then she added, "Did you?"

Gwen felt her chest tighten.

"I haven't picked truth or dare yet,"

"Gwen…"

Gwen sighed.

"Yes. I did," she said. Then she looked at Morgana, who was smiling at her.

"I'd like to kiss you again, if that's okay with you?"

Gwen resisted the urge to pinch herself. Surely this must be a dream.

"Yes, that would be okay. I mean, not okay, it would be more than okay. It would be great,"

Morgana kissed her before she could even finish her sentence, and Gwen kissed her back passionately. Maybe this game of truth or dare hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
